


PSZ

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham Ford Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Carl Grimes Lives, Chicken Soup, Cows, F/F, F/M, Glenn Rhee Lives, Horses, M/M, My safe zone, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheep & Goats, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Various Farm Animals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: The war with Negan is Finally over. Negan is dead, despite the wishes of Rick, and the communities are safe. But while our on a run, Glenn and Daryl come across three men talking about another supposed safe zone. Taking the situation up with Rick, its decided that a trip to the new safe zone is necessary to ensure that it isn't a threat. Little do they know, their world is about to get much bigger.





	PSZ

Full Name:  _ **Caelum Sterling Hargrove**_

Age:  _ **37**_

Height:  _ **6"8**_

Family:  _ **Pyre (Little Sister-Deceased), Charlotte Hargrove (6 year old Daughter), Oliver Hargrove (15 year old son-deceased)**_

Residence:  _ **Pyre Safe Zone**_

Backstory of Safe Zone: 

                 _ **Around the beginning of the epidemic, Caelum's sister, Pyre, Founded the Safe Zone That is now named after her. His little sister died in an incident with the dead ones. After his sisters death, He became the leader and named it Pyre Safe Zone, After the woman who founded it.**_

_**Caelum has led the entire thing since her death and is now the glue that holds the entire community together.** _

* * *

 

_**Charlotte Hargrove:** _

 

_**** _


End file.
